The calibration of the time response of a mass air flow sensor has, in the past, been a time-consuming operation, not well suited for mass production. In the production time response calibration procedure currently being used, the mass air flow sensor is mounted on a test fixture having the capabilities to rapidly change the air flow being sensed by the mass air flow sensor between two different precisely controlled air flow rates, and the response time is measured. Resistor elements controlling the response time are then laser-trimmed to adjust the response time of the mass air flow sensor to be within specified limits. The procedure is then repeated at least once to assure that the response time of the mass air flow sensor is within the specified limits.
The present invention is a method for calibrating the response time of a mass air flow sensor which does not require the mass air flow sensor to be subject to an air flow.